Johni
Johni is a female chimpanzee. She is the secondary dominant female of Hananya's Group. She was born at Monkey World in Paddy's Group to Paddy and Clin. When first seeing Johni, Monkey World's staff believed that she was a child of one of the other female chimps in the group and that Clin had stolen her. Upon discovering that she was indeed Clin's daughter, the staff were surprised as Clin had been sterilised following the death of her previous child Simone. Due to her past life living in a laboratory, Clin did not know how to care for Johni properly, resulting in the infant being had reared by Monkey World's Animal Director Jeremy Keeling, who was also at the time caring for Johni's half-brother Seamus (whose mother Cherri was unable to care for him properly). In 2000 after Seamus went on to join the nursery group, Johni was later raised alongside her half-sister Hebe (who had to be hand reared after her mother Olympia's milk supply dried up) and the pair formed a close bond. The two young chimps were later placed in a creche built inside the bedroom of Paddy's Group in order for them to live amongst other chimps. It was also planned to eventually reintroduce them into the group once they became weaned. In 2002, Johni and Hebe were weaned and began to be reintroduced to the group were both were accepted by the chimps they met, though Hebe found it easier as she had already knew the chimps from living in the enclosure prior to becoming hand reared. However when it was time for them to meet the group's second-in-command Jimmy, disaster struck when Jimmy accepted Hebe but attacked Johni and bit her foot. After Jimmy was removed from the bedroom, Johni's foot was examined, but fortunately there was no serious injury. Because of Jimmy's actions, only Hebe rejoined Paddy's Group whilst Johni went on to live in the nursery group and was cared for by Sally and lived there with Seamus, Tutti, Carli, Ben, Pip, Rodders and Ash. In 2005, change came when Carli, Tutti and Seamus left the nursery to join adult groups. Carli went to join the Bachelor Group whilst Tutti and Seamus joined Hananya's Group. However, Seamus later rejoined the nursery after failing to fit into Hananya's Group, before later joining the Bachelor Group. A young male chimp named Bryan joined the group. In 2006, Johni left the nursery and joined Hananya's Group, where she reunited with Tutti. Shortly after joining the group, Johni began to act dominant towards the other chimps in the group, which was unusual for a new arrival, who usually starts off as low ranking. In 2008, Johni and Tutti were reunited with Ben and Pip after they left the nursery and joined Hananya's Group. Sadly, Pip died the following year and Ben joined the Bachelor Group. Currently, Johni still lives in Hananya's Group, where she serves as the secondary dominant female. Gallery 3734596997_42c1d7f008_z.jpg|Adolescent Johni 46473194 2533184433361781 4425104895263113216 n.jpg|Johni and Trudy FB_IMG_1568154353625.jpg Trivia *Johni is named after John Lewis, a wildlife vet who works with Monkey World. Category:Chimpanzee